The Pilots Project Program of the University of Pittsburgh CMCR manages pilot project applications by a highly efficient three-tiered approach. The ultimate goal is to encourage new investigators to enter the field of radiation biology for drug development of radiation mitigators. Drs. Louis Falo, Detcho Stoyanovsky, JIan Yu, and Tao Cheng all obtained new ROI grants based on collaboration with pilot project awardees (Table 1) or education and development core funding (Table 2-3). Recruited and solicited pilot project applications, as well as those coming through the UPCI-CMCR website were initially screened in a telephone conversation with Dr. Greenberger. Some applicants were appropriately discouraged from taking the time necessary to submit a full application, through this telephone conversation in which it was learned that goal of proposed pilot project was Inconsistent with the goals ofthe CMCR Program. This first tier telephone screening technique was appreciated by the applicants In that Dr. Greenberger could direct them to another potential source of pilot project funding for a clinical radiotherapy related project, such as the Pilot Project Program ofthe University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute SPORE Program In Lung Cancer or SPORE Program in Head and Neck Cancer.